LA PALABRA PROHIBIDA
by Dark Anglus
Summary: Lo llevó al limite y todo se salió de control. Ese día, terminó por explotar, destrozó un par de puertas y todas huyeron asustadas al ver que la pobre de Akane que se pasó el día insultándole y llamándole pervertido había terminado en el suelo, y arrastrada por su prometido mientras le amenazaba con hacerle pagar todos y cada uno de sus insultos... de la mejor manera.


Hola, hace tiempo que no escribía. Me alegra mucho poder estar de nuevo con todos aquellos que me han apoyado y que me envían sus Review´s a pesar de que mis historias tienen bastante tiempo publicadas. Agradezco infinitamente a todos aquellos que me halagaron incluyéndome en su lista de autores favoritos… mil gracias.

Para todos ustedes, traigo esta nueva historia. Un ONE SHOT En esta ocasión experimentando mi relato desde el punto de vista masculino. Es un poco cursi, y mucho más pervertido de lo que he hecho antes, solo espero que los chicos que la lean no la desaprueben tanto, recuerden al final del camino soy una chica no tengo todo el cuadro completo.

Bueno sin más relleno les dejo mi historia.

ADVERTENCIA:

***LEMON*** Comillas y puntos suspensivos… y marcador en fluorescente…. para mis seguidores les advierto como siempre, la historia contiene un poquito de drama y sexo. No se asusten no es un S&M pero coquetea con la idea. Si no te agrada el género, estás advertido. Más sin embargo les aseguro no se arrepentirán de leer la historia es algo romántica.

 **Recuerden:**

 **Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro y mi único interés es practicar mis habilidades de escritura y además homenajear una de mis historias de anime favoritas.**

 **Lo que dicen los personajes entre guiones ( — ) lo que piensan entre la conversación está en comillas (—" pensamiento "—).**

Era el momento más excitante que había experimentado en toda mi vida. Debo confesar con vergonzosa sinceridad, disfruté de la sensación de apretar todos y cada uno de los nudos de esa cuerda.

La sensación de poder, de control.

— Será mejor que me sueltes —

Todo lo que nunca he podido sentir normalmente con ella.

— Por favor, en serio. Esto ya no es gracioso —

La ignoré completamente, y revise una vez más sus ataduras. Ella, muy frustrada con la situación comenzó a gruñir y quejarse por centésima vez en una hora.

— Suéltame, maldito fenómeno… —

— No entiendo porque te molestas, te dije que arrepentirías algún día, hoy es el momento de que me pagues todas las veces que me reclamaste sin razón… — reí hasta que me dolieron las costillas.

— ¿Qué te parece Akane? ¿Ves como el karma existe realmente? —

— No es nada gracioso, ¿lo sabias? ¿A caso vez que me divierta de alguna forma? — hizo un puchero y soltó el aire de sus pulmones haciendo un mohín que logró que su cabello se moviera de forma cómica. Caminé a su alrededor revisando la cuerda hasta quedar de espaldas a ella sonriendo satisfecho con mi trabajo.

— ¡Pero para mí si lo es! — gruñí hundiendo mi nariz en su coronilla mientras colocaba un mechón de su sedoso cabello detrás del pabellón de su oreja, solo por probar que tan fuertes eran sus ataduras. Quería provocarla. Gracioso, normalmente estar a treinta centímetros de su persona me trastorna de manera en que no puedo dejar de insultarla y decir estupideces, pero en este momento me siento seguro, y un poco atrevido. Tal vez sean las cuerdas.

— ¡Eres un idiota, que demonios te pasa! ¡No conoces lo que es el espacio personal! — exclamó furiosa. No fue mi intención aprovecharme de la situación, pero mi cercanía era justificada y a ella parece incomodarle sobremanera. Sonrió, eso es lo que quiero, que ella sienta que no bromeo y que este es un castigo. Al recargar mi pecho contra su espalda para aflojar un poco las cuerdas de sus manos pude sentir el golpeteo intenso de su corazón. Luce muy segura, pero puedo ver que comienza a asustarse.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué me pasa? Pero si tú ya lo dijiste y lo has estado repitiendo desde hace una hora… no… espera… desde que nos conocimos… me pasa que soy un pervertido.. ¿No? — dije burlándome de su angustia.

— Esta bien… tu ganas… — comenzó a gimotear angustiada mientras una lagrima se escapaba de sus ojos y su frente se contraía al mirarme de lado desde su posición — nunca más volveré a decir que eres un pervertido… lo prometo — mentirosa, no está arrepentida, puedo verlo en sus ojos, ya intentó la misma treta tres veces.

Ella está realmente nerviosa y verla así, mostrando su debilidad… se me hace más femenina a cada segundo. Siento algo de remordimiento por mis acciones pero ya cruce mi límite hace una hora cuando la atrape en su habitación y le ate de pies y manos a esa silla. No puedo volver atrás.

Giré la silla con ella encima para que me mirara de frente mientras yo me sentaba en el borde de su cama y tire de la silla con mis pies hasta que sus rodillas estaban entre las mías. Descanse mi peso sobre mis manos recargándome hacia atrás, cada gesto, cada movimiento, vigilado atentamente por sus hermosos ojos color chocolate mientras me alejaba un poco de ella, sonriéndole y provocando de nuevo que la molestia volviera a su rostro. Como amo hacerla rabiar, es demasiado emocionante para mí.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Ya llevo una hora aquí amarrada, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, si lo que crees es que se me pasará el coraje que tengo, te advierto, es todo lo contrario… Además en cualquier momento llegara alguien a casa y vendrán a buscarme… — lo sabía, solo estaba fingiendo.

— Pues no será hoy… todos avisaron que se irían fuera… ya sabes… pretextos para dejarnos solos y que terminemos enredándonos y que de manera milagrosa unamos las familias… —

Ella chillo mientras intentaba inútilmente liberarse de las cuerdas de sus manos. No quería que se lastimara la delicada piel de sus muñecas por lo que me acerque un poco para intentar aflojar algo la cuerda para que no se hiciera daño. Mis dedos apenas tocaron el dorso de sus manos y ella comenzó a gritarme.

— ¡No me toques! ¡Estás loco! — gritó pero pude ver que se arrepintió de sus últimas palabras, por insultarme así fue que empezó todo este espectáculo. No sé de qué se queja, la he cargado en brazos mil veces para salvarla de los ataques de las locas prometidas y ahora se enoja porque la tomo de las muñecas.

— ¡Maldito Pervertido¡ —un segundo después ella miro horrorizada el cambio de ánimo reflejado en mi rostro, y yo sentí como mi sangre volvía a hervir haciendo latir mi cabeza. Se estremeció cuando me dejé caer hacia atrás sobre la cama, lo pude sentir en mis muslos, que estaban aún rodeado sus rodillas.

— ¡No soy un maldito pervertido! Pero allá tú… sigue lastimando tus muñecas entonces, estúpida marimacho… — cubrí mi rostro con una mano intentando calmarme, estaba furioso.

Todo el día estuve furioso, desde muy temprano por la mañana la partida de locas estuvieron fastidiandome la vida. Incluida ella, un estúpido concurso de quien era la mejor candidata a esposa, la que me hiciera perder la paciencia y aun así la perdonara o yo que sé, no entendí muy bien de a que iba esa loca competencia. Pero este día, este día termine por explotar. Destrocé un par de puertas y todas huyeron asustadas al ver que la pobre de Akane (que era la chica más cercana a mí, insultándome y llamándome pervertido) había terminado en el suelo, y arrastrada por mí mientras le amenazaba con hacerle pagar todos y cada uno de sus insultos. Ahora que lo pienso, son unas cobardes. Abandonaron a mi prometida a su suerte.

— ¿Qué no eres un pervertido? ¡Me tienes aquí secuestrada, atada en una silla y quien sabe que estés pensando hacer conmigo! —

— ¡Pervertido! ¡Pervertido! ¡Pervertido! ¡Pervertido! — Me incorporé completamente enfurecido para verla directamente a los ojos casi tocando mi nariz con la suya — ¿Es la única palabra que te conoces o qué? —

Ella comenzó a hiper-ventilar y sus labios se separaron un poco para tomar algo de aire extra que resultó ser el mío, ya que yo estaba respirando fuerte, casi bramando como una bestia furiosa. Pude ver temor en su mirada y traté de calmarme.

— Voy a hacer que detestes la palabra "pervertido" por el resto de lo que te queda de vida. Este es tu castigo, te dejaré aquí atada hasta que te disculpes y prometas dejar de llamarme así sin razón, aunque, conociéndote, lo más probable es que nunca te suelte…— le dije furioso y ella comenzó a hundirse en la silla intentando alejarse de mi mientras comenzaba a carcajearme con un desquiciado. Pero no soy un maldito loco, la vi ahí demasiado incomoda, atada fuertemente a la silla, se me ablando el corazón de verla respirar con dificultad así que me decidí a desatar los nudos de sus costillas.

Me acerque solo un poco para retirar la cuerda que ataba su torso al respaldo de la silla. Pero cuando me incliné a tomar el primer nudo ella se revolvió violentamente.

— ¡No te me acerques! Maldito perver…. —

De nuevo esa maldita palabra. En serio, comienza a dolerme la cabeza.

Algo en mí se rompió en ese momento, en un instante la mirada de mi prometida se volvió de incredulidad al sentir como mi mano apretó uno de sus pechos.

Mi mano actuó sola.

¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? Mi sangre se calentó en un segundo. La furia me hizo actuar sin pensar, estaba por quitar mi mano avergonzado de mis actos pero era algo tan erótico verla atada ahí, sin poder molerme a palos sin razón, como era su costumbre. Ella no respiraba, y creo que yo tampoco. Estaba impactado pero el enojo relució de nuevo, estaba completamente callada y sin oponer resistencia.

— ¿Ahora si te quedas callada? Cada vez que intenté portarme amable soltando un poco la cuerda me gritaste hasta quedarte ronca que soy un maldito pervertido… ¡Y ahora... que te toco como uno te quedas callada! ¡No hay quien te entienda Akane… lo juro! — ella pareció reaccionar y se removió antes de gruñir como un tigre su molestia.

— ¡Ranma Saotome! ¡Vas a desear no haber salido de China cuando me suelte! —

Yo me estremecí como de costumbre al recordar que las amenazas de Akane nunca son en vano, pero antes de que lograra moverme un milímetro ella acercó su rostro al mío para amenazarme de nueva cuenta.

— Solo espera a que me suelte y te haré pagar por tocarme, pervertido…— y ahí estaba de nuevo, la furia regresó en un temblor dentro de mi vientre, en un instante su rostro se volvió carmesí porque antes de que ella terminara de pronunciar la palabra pervertido mi otra mano estaba apresando su otro pecho. Maldita mujer, me desquicia solo con respirar.

Me siento como en una maldita montaña rusa, paso de la furia a la excitación de un segundo a otro, amase un poco con mis manos y el corazón me dio un tumbo en el pecho. Dios, los senos de Akane son más suaves de lo que imaginé, supongo que debe ser porque ella no realiza los extenuantes entrenamientos que yo mismo hago en mi cuerpo de mujer. Sé que los había tocado antes, pero siempre por accidente, solo por segundos. En este momento llevaba varios minutos con mis manos en ellos y no tenía intención de soltarlos.

Un discreto gemido de incomodidad por parte de ella me regresó a la realidad. Y aunque ella me miró como si quisiera arrancarme las manos no me moví ni un milímetro. Yo simplemente no podía apartar mis manos de su pecho, era un sueño hecho realidad, siempre soñé con saber qué sensación produciría el rozar mis palmas contra su textura suave y cálida. Un momento… en realidad era su ropa. ¿Cómo sería tocarlos? Mataría por poder acariciarlos directamente.

— ¡Estúpido Ranma! ¡Suéltame y ve a manosear a cualquiera de tus otras locas prometidas y déjame en paz, maldito pervertido! ¡Ah! ¡Lo olvidaba, ellas salieron huyendo, las muy cobardes! Tal vez al fin se dieron cuenta de que eres un loco fenómeno— ella cerro los ojos con fuerza intentado liberar sus ataduras y moviendo entre mis manos sus senos.

—O mejor aún ¡Tírate de cabeza en el estanque del jardín y en segundos tendrás unos en tus manos! ¡Fenómeno pervertido!—

Mientras la escuchaba, mis manos actuaron en consecuencia a mis más íntimos deseos, rápidamente arranque los botones de su blusa para dejar al descubierto su pecho cubierto con un sostén blanco y soso. Por dios, había osado llamarme pervertido de nuevo, no podía dejarlo pasar nada mas así.

—¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Que estás haciendo! — protestó abochornada y congelada en su sitio, yo solo la miré directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Es una broma? Me estoy comportando como dices que lo hago siempre… como un pervertido…— sonreí de manera socarrona. Ella me miró entre sorprendida y asustada.

— Tu sostén es horrible… deberías usar algo más… sexy o transparente—

— ¡Eres un idiota! —

— Soy un pervertido, lo recuerdas… — ella iba a seguir lanzando insultos pero mis dedos acariciaron suavemente la piel expuesta mientras mi corazón latía rápidamente. Suspiré complacido al notar el temblor de su cuerpo y el cómo su piel se erizaba con mi roce. Voy a morir… en sus manos. Estoy completamente seguro de ello. Es más, ya puedo imaginarme flotando en un charco de sangre.

— Ranma… ¿Qué estás haciendo?— su nombre salió como un susurro entre sus labios acompañado de un suspiro de nerviosismo puro. El sonido de su voz me sorprendió, dejó de gritar al instante de tocar su piel. No puede evitar sonreír.

— No me digas Ranma... dime Pervertido… recuérdalo… — dije riendo mientras deslizaba las yemas de mis dedos un poco, tirando de la blanca tela para exponer un poco más de su tersa piel.

— Ran… ma… — volvió a susurrar mientras se quedaba cada vez más quieta en su sitio. Una punzada eléctrica atravesó mi vientre y no pude evitar jadear un poco, respirar era difícil, lo que me hizo recordar que ella estaba todavía fuertemente atada a la silla, si yo tenía dificultades para respirar ella seguramente estaba sufriendo el doble.

Una de mis manos bajo hacia el nudo de la cuerda que sujetaba su torso contra el respaldo nuevamente soltando el amarre y liberándola un poco. Cuando el nudo quedo deshecho mi prometida pudo despegar su espalda de la silla y cuando me incline un poco acercándome a ella para pasar la cuerda por encima de sus hombros ella me golpeo con la cabeza justo en mi cara, tan fuerte, que lo único que atine a hacer para evitar mi caída contra la cama fue tomarme fuertemente de la prenda que sujetaba arrancando el sostén totalmente y llevándolo conmigo.

Acostado a medias sobre la cama, lleve mi mano a los ojos tratando de recuperarme del golpe que casi me noquea, mientras de fondo escuchaba los chillidos de protesta de mi prometida.

— ¡Esto no puede estarme pasando realmente! — grito frustrada mientras yo revisaba que no me hubiera roto el tabique de la nariz. — ¡No se te ocurra mirarme pervertido! — protesto removiéndose de nuevo en la silla. Al instante de escuchar la palabra "prohibida" quite mi mano de mi rostro, tirando bastante lejos y con sorna la prenda rota que sostenía en mi mano.

Ella protesto con un quejido al ver volar su sostén y yo la reté con la mirada. Furia, ahí voy de nuevo. Estoy comenzando a marearme.

— ¡Ups!, iba a devolvértelo, pero me hiciste recordar… ¡Que soy un maldito pervertido! — me recosté en la cama apoyando mi cabeza en mi mano y descansando el otro brazo sobre mi vientre mientras la miraba divertido y cabreado al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Dios! ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡¿Piensas quedarte ahí, nada más mirándome?! ¡En realidad, cuando logre soltarme, lo vas a lamentar Ranma en serio! —

— ¿Qué vas a hacerme Akane, que no hicieras antes? ¿Molerme a golpes? ¿Lanzarme hasta hacerme volar por los cielos de Nerima? Siempre pensando mal de todo lo que hago, de todo lo que digo — por dios, estaba ardiendo por dentro y por fuera, su rostro tenía un gesto de reproche y a pesar de estar desnuda del torso para arriba con los restos de su blusa apenas cubriendo sus pechos, me miraba de forma retadora. Sus pupilas ardían en deseo de golpearme hasta morir, podía sentirlo en su aura de combate. Diablos tiene una pinta deliciosa.

— ¡Ranma deja de estar ahí mirándome como un imbécil y suéltame ya!— gritó sumamente ruborizada y no pude evitar sonreír mas abiertamente.

— ¿Te disculparás? Es sencillo, solo di que es mentira que el gran Ranma Saotome es un pervertido. Que eres una mal pensada —

— ¡Ni loca! —

— Entonces supongo que estarás otro rato más ahí, es una lástima que no tengas un televisor en tu habitación…— me reí al ver como se le descomponía el rostro.

— ¡Suéltame maldito bruto… degenerado! —

— ¡¿Bruto?! — Respondí sorprendido mientras intentaba no soltarme a reír —Casi me arrancas la quijada de un cabezazo cuando intento desatarte y… ¿Te atreves a llamarme bruto? — ella se me quedó mirando y su mirada con un dejo de arrepentimiento abandono la mía para bajar la cabeza arrepentida. Pero su arrepentimiento duro solo un minuto, algo en mis pantalones la sorprendió tanto hasta el grado de disgustarse. Menuda vergüenza, su mirada me hizo sonrojarme, ahora ya se dio cuenta de que estoy excitado con toda la situación. El pudor casi me hace esconderme de su mirada pero ¡Que diablos! Si voy a morir, el pudor ya no importa.

— Así que… realmente estas disfrutando de tenerme aquí secuestrada… ¡después de todo si eres un maldito pervertido!— dijo casi gruñendo y me comencé a enfadar de nuevo pero no me moví un milímetro de mi posición. Valor Saotome no dejes que tome el control de la situación. Me acomodé más despreocupado sobre su cama. Ella solo me dirigió una mirada de molestia.

—Y que si lo hago… después de todo… soy un pervertido ¿No es así? — el rosto de Akane palideció y yo sonreí complacido con su reacción. Bien sigue así muchacho, ella tiene que ceder.

— ¿Por qué harías algo como eso? — su voz suena como un suspiro nervioso.

— Pues, para mirarte… memorizarte... quizás después tal vez me sirva para fantasear como el pervertido que soy— sus ojos se abrieron enormemente mientras que al pronunciar mis palabras hacía un movimiento con mi mano, simulando sin ser tan efusivo, que me masturbaría pensando en ella. Su cara enrojeció de forma increíble. Es peligroso hacerla rabiar tanto, pero no puedo detenerme, es demasiado divertido.

Lo intente pero no pude evitar reír.

— ¡Suéltame ya!, ¡No es divertidoooo…! ¡No es divertido!— exclamo comenzando a desesperarse. Con sus intentos de liberarse, descubrió más su pecho hasta el grado de sostener apenas el borde de su camisa con sus rosados relieves. Trague duro intentando dejar de mirarla tan fijamente pero era casi imposible, el balanceo era tan atrayente que ignoraba completamente los insultos que me lanzaba mi prometida. No recordaba haber escuchado antes ni la mitad de ellos, esos insultos eran nuevos.

De un momento a otro se quedó congelada en su sitio. Mi vientre se contrajo en protesta y dirigí mi mirada a los ojos de Akane y después a donde tenía fija su mirada. No pude evitar sonreír.

— Así que también te gusta mirar, creo que no solo hay un pervertido en esta habitación… — su rostro casi brilla del tono carmesí que llenó sus mejillas mientras apartó la mirada de mis pantalones cerrando los ojos para sonrojarse aún más si era posible.

— Puedo quitarme la camisa solo para ti... o tal vez un poco más...— Estoy contento, apenas puedo contener mis carcajadas, es muy difícil ver que ella se sonroje y quedarse en blanco si saber que decir.

—Ni… ni quien quisiera mirarte…— logro decir entre tartamudeos.

— A mí me gusta mirarte… y mucho… de hecho todo el tiempo lo hago… no puedo evitarlo, porque soy un pervertido. Pero eso ya lo sabes, me lo has repetido hasta el cansancio— ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y me miró. Yo solo le sonreí. Mi excitación estaba comenzando a volverse dolorosa, su mirada la delato, era excitante el pensar que había algo de curiosidad sexual debajo de toda esa coraza de mujer fría que odia a los chicos. Quiso decir algo pero las palabras se amontonaron en su garganta y solo murmuró contrariada.

—Tu piel es hermosa…— dije casi en un suspiro. Ella escucho perfectamente y se estremeció tanto que mis ojos viajaron entusiasmados a su pecho para constatar el movimiento errático de su respiración.

La tentación por tocarla estaba comenzando a ser insoportable. Desde mi posición frente a ella, mi mano descansaba tan cerca de su rodilla que no pude resistirlo. Distraídamente rocé con las puntas de mis dedos la rodilla que quedaba a mi alcance. Sus piernas apenas cubiertas por sus pantalones cortos de lino eran una tentación imposible de ignorar. Su reacción no se hizo esperar, salto sorprendida en su sitio al sentir mis dedos sobre su piel.

—¡¿Pero qué?! — exclamó aturdida cerrando instintivamente sus piernas.

—Suave— suspiré y ella gimió alarmada mi nombre.

— Ranma… por favor… no me hagas daño… por favor… — Era oficial. Al fin había entrado en pánico, me congelé en mi sitio, completamente aturdido y la miré directamente.

— Yo… yo jamás te haría daño Akane… — dije firmemente y sin dudas, sus ojos se abrieron un poco más. El color pareció regresar a su rostro y respiró fuertemente al dejar de contener el aliento. Al parecer se relajó un poco, pero ya estábamos llegando a un punto de no retorno. Ella tiene razón esto está comenzando a tornarse muy raro. Sin mencionar que estoy comenzado a sonar como un verdadero pervertido.

— Ranma… suéltame… Déjame ir… — intento negociar.

— No, no puedo — dije intentando incorporarme de su mullida cama mientras intentaba disimular la incomodidad que sentía en mi entrepierna con toda esta situación. Volví a sentarme frente a ella y sus rodillas chocaron con el interior de las mías. Ella comenzaba a forcejear otra vez. Diablos ¿Por qué ahora no puedo mantenerme alejado de ella?

— ¡¿Porque Ranma?! ¡¿Porque haces esto?! — comenzó a desesperarse de nuevo mi hermosa marimacho.

— No lo sé, en realidad no sé por qué. Llegue a mi limite y quiero castigarte por hacerme sufrir sin razón. Día tras día me haces enfurecer hasta la locura, me enloqueces con tus insultos y berrinches de chiquilla. Tal vez lo hago porque parece que en realidad me encanta hacerte enojar. O también puede ser porque tal vez si soy solo un pervertido…— dije sonriendo bobamente más cerca de su rostro. Ella instintivamente se encogió los hombros para poner distancia entre nosotros haciendo resaltar de forma voluptuosa sus atributos los cuales no pude evitar mirar desde mi nueva perspectiva. Ella giró su cabeza a un lado intentando escapar de mí mirada, y suspiró nerviosamente intentando calmar el miedo que la invadía.

— Pero eso… tú ya lo sabes… — susurré cerca de su oído y pude ver como se estremeció y la piel de su pecho se erizó completamente marcado visiblemente sus cimas a través de la escasa tela que los cubría. Me acerqué más a su rostro, y ella al sentir mi presencia giró su rostro alarmada para verme, pero mi vista aún estaba recorriendo su figura.

No podía apartar mis ojos de la hermosa visión de su piel expuesta y la ansiedad por tocarlos nuevamente comenzó a picar en la punta de mis dedos, tanto que ella pudo leerlo en mi mirada logrando que se decidiera a abandonar su terquedad.

— Está bien Ranma, yo… lo siento… lo siento en serio… no volveré a llamarte pervertido… nunca más… — su voz sonaba sincera y la miré a los ojos de nuevo. En ellos realmente se veía el arrepentimiento.

—¿Nunca?— gemí ahogadamente acercándome un poco más a ella. Se sobresaltó un poco más al notar la distancia entre nosotros y el hecho de que mis muslos encerraban sus rodillas con un poco más de fuerza.

—No, no lo haré… pero por favor… suéltame — suspiro nerviosa mientras se hundía cada vez más en la silla.

— Hablas en serio —

— Claro, nunca más…— su voz temblaba a cada milímetro que desaparecía entre nosotros.

— Akane…— me acerque más a su rostro. Y suspiré su nombre muy cerca de sus labios. Es una locura… no… ella me enloquece y me hace actuar impulsivamente. No podía luchar más contra mi ansiedad por tocarla y deje de resistirme.

Toqué sus labios con los míos tan suavemente, que el rocé se sintió irreal, pero el estremecimiento que recorrió mi cuerpo me hizo saber que realmente estaba pasando. La caricia fue fugaz y delicada. Los ojos sorprendidos de mi querido marimacho me observaban incrédulos. Un segundo beso, tan suave y delicado como el primero logró que suspirara al fin dejando escapar su cálido aliento dentro de mi boca. Le acaricié con mis labios dos veces más tratando de memorizar la temperatura de sus labios con los míos separándoles apenas unos milímetros para volver a rozarles delicadamente.

Vaya sorpresa, su rostro se aceró un poco más al mío prolongando un poco más el contacto.

Fue dulce, perfecto. Aunque debo admitir nunca imagine que sería de esta manera.

Me retiré de su rostro con los nervios a flor de piel, logrando que ella se sobresaltara. Si no fuera porque está atada, mi cráneo seguramente estaría incrustado en el muro de piedra del jardín hacía un par de minutos.

— Lo siento Akane…— mis labios temblaron, casi no logro pronunciar las palabras.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Espera! Por favor… des átame… — suplicó pero estaba demasiado enardecido para escucharla.

— No puedo… al final de cuentas… si soy un pervertido… — gemí contrariado antes de posar mis labios de nuevo en su boca. Ella se quedó congelada en su sitio hasta que posee una de mis manos en uno de sus pechos desnudos y al gemir por la impresión, introduje mi lengua en su boca solo un poco, para acariciar sus dientes y la punta de su lengua.

Mi amada inclinó su rostro para profundizar el beso mientras correspondía mi contacto con su cálida lengua.

Mis manos correspondían a sus caricias amasando delicadamente sus pechos aumentando el ritmo de la respiración de ambos.

El aire era escaso, y comenzaba a hacer demasiado calor a pesar de que afuera estaba comenzando a soplar fuertemente el viento disminuyendo la temperatura. La necesidad de aire me obligó a abandonar sus labios. Con los ojos entrecerrados me atreví a mirarla de nuevo, su respiración era agitada y sus ojos cristalinos me miraban a través de unas mejillas rojas como manzanas maduras.

—Suéltame... pervertido...— dijo casi en un susurro mientras una pequeña mueca de una sonrisa asomaba en su rostro y mis manos se crisparon sobre su pecho mientras mi cuerpo se estremecía en una oleada de calor agradable.

—No... no puedo... soy... — murmure contestando su sonrisa cerca de su rostro mientras le robaba un delicado beso, muy delicado pero breve.

—Suéltame... sabes que no voy a poder dejar pasar lo que estás haciendo... ¿Verdad?— dijo en medio de un sensual murmullo que endulzó mis oídos—

—Si... me arrepentiré de haber salido de china...— dije distraído, ella me miro a través de la persiana de pestañas espesas que cubren sus ojos chocolate.

—Voy a molerte con mi mazo hasta que me sangren los nudillos...—

Volví a besarle apretando un poco más entre mis manos su pecho, pero mi beso se cortó cuando escuche un ligero gemido escapar entre nuestros labios. La mire de nuevo a los ojos, pero esta vez estaban cerrados.

—Suelta... perv...— murmuró entrecortada. Sin dejar de mirarla pellizque los rosados botones de su pecho delicadamente, provocando que echara su cabeza hacia atrás. Al hacerlo no pude evitar besar su blanco y delicado cuello.

—De.. Suelta... mis manos... por favor... — gimió y se retorció en su sitio mientras con mis labios comenzaba un recorrido inexplorado por su pulso, bajando cada vez más lento hacía su escote mientras las dudas y el nerviosismo entumecían los músculos de mis brazos.

Podía sentir el latido de su corazón en mis labios y en mis dedos podía notar como su piel estaba completamente erizada bajo mi toque. Cuando mi recorrido llegó a la altura de su escote la respiración de Akane se desbocó por completo regalándome un jadeo seductor que solo provocó mi entusiasmo para continuar con el recorrido.

Mis labios recorrieron lo más rápido que me permitió la tentación de saborear cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Y tarde mucho tiempo en decidir qué lado mimaría con mis labios hasta que me saciara del sabor de su piel. Cuando al fin terminé de recorrer su redondez con el leve toque de mis labios, rocé en medio de un estremecimiento de ansiedad su rosada cima. No pude evitar corear el gemido gutural que surgió de su pequeña boca.

—¡Ranma!— gimió en voz alta pero la ignoré por completo.

No pude evitar dejarme llevar por lo que hacía tanto tiempo añoraba en secreto. El sabor de su piel inundaba mis sentidos pero no era suficiente para calmar esta hambre de tener un poco más de ella en mí. Succioné sin piedad mientras de mis mejillas robaban el calor que emanaba de su pecho. De la nada salté de un pecho a otro para repetir mi caricia, sin preámbulos atrapé su seno entre mis labios y succioné fuertemente mientras le acunaba amorosamente entre mis manos. La silla de madera crujió cuando la espalda de Akane se arqueó contra mi rostro.

— Mis… mis manos… suelta mis ma… aahhh — escuché que murmuró mientras me deleitaba con el rítmico sonido de su corazón contra mis labios. Me separé unos milímetros y buscando mi voz traté de contestarle.

— No… no puedo… vas a golpearme… — mi voz se escuchó casi como un gruñido, apenas si el nerviosismo que me inundaba me permitía esbozar una frase completa. Mi cuerpo se estremecía al hacer conciencia de la situación en la que estábamos los dos.

La silla crujió de nuevo, ella se retorcía suavemente sobre la silla sin levantar su rostro. Las puntas de sus dedos estaban blancas, ella apretaba los apoya brazos fuertemente mientras intentaba inútilmente mover sus rodillas entre mis muslos. Cerré mis piernas un poco más para afirmar el agarre y se quedó completamente estática.

Sus manos se relajaron un poco, y suspiré tratando de anular mi nerviosismo.

— de todas formas lo haré… en algún momento estaré libre— dijo en voz baja. Levantó su cabeza y buscó mi rostro. Su mirada como siempre, me decía que estaba decida a cumplir sus palabras.

La realidad me cayó encima como un balde de agua helada. Sus palabras me hicieron reaccionar. Yo estoy asaltando su cuerpo, en contra de su voluntad. La estoy forzando y ella me detesta, seguro.

— Es verdad, estoy seguro que lo harás… — la amargura en mi voz me sorprendió a mí mismo y su rostro se llenó de confusión, yo no pude evitar mirar a otro lado. Estoy completamente avergonzado de haberme dejado llevar por mis impulsos, por mi rabia, por la frustración de no poder estar cerca de ella sin estarnos moliendo a golpes o insultos.

Me duele el cuerpo, me duele respirar. Es doloroso amar tanto, desearla tanto.

Para poder atreverme a tocarla tengo que tenerla atada a una maldita silla. Como un delincuente, como un animal, como un maldito pervertido. ¿Cómo no odiar a un fenómeno como yo?.

Estoy demasiado avergonzado, he caído demasiado bajo.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos. Pero no dejé que fluyeran.

Un Saotome, un verdadero hombre, no se deja llevar por sentimentalismos baratos. Enfurecí y empujé la silla con ella encima hasta hacerla crujir alejándola lo más posible, me sentía asqueado de mí mismo. Ella gimió asustada, y yo, grité de rabia e impotencia. Tiré lo que estaba encima del escritorio y pisoteé lo poco que estaba tirado en el suelo antes de dejarme caer de rodillas y arrastrarme hasta el rincón más alejado y acurrucarme tomando fuertemente mis cabellos, completamente enfurecido. Estaba duro como una roca, el dolor de mi excitación de hacía sentir despreciable. El gusto en mi boca, el olor en mi nariz. Su perfume estaba impregnado en mis fosas nasales. Mis manos cayeron sin fuerza.

No puedo más, al final no resulté ser invencible. Una marimacho, inexperta en artes marciales venció mi autocontrol sin siquiera usar sus puños. Ni las miles de horas de entrenamiento de concentración bajo la lluvia y el viento lograron evitar que perdiera el control ante una chiquilla. Cerré mis ojos y un suspiro, casi un sollozo escapo de mi pecho. Estoy quebrado, roto.

Mi maldición comenzó no cuando caí a las pozas malditas de Jusenkyo, sino cuando llegue a Nerima. Cuando la conocí.

Ya no importa, ella tiene razón. Siempre tiene razón y aunque eso me enfurezca todo el tiempo, no cambia los hechos. Me quede mirando a la nada, sumido en mis recuerdos de tiempos mejores, tratando de recordar cuando podía pasarme horas, días sin hacer otra cosa que meditar en medio de la nada. Sin preocuparme de nada, no sabía lo que era hacer tareas, no sabía lo que significaba tener un toque de queda, ni tan siquiera conocía la palabra "prometida". No sabía lo que era la angustia, ni el dolor de creer perder a alguien importante.

Pude sentir sus manos impactar contra mis mejillas, pero era golpes sin importancia. Miles de rocas lanzadas por mi padre a lo largo de toda mi infancia me han hecho algo insensible al dolor. Ignore sus bofetadas, así como el hecho de que me sacudiera y después de un tiempo me atara así como lo había hecho yo con ella.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí sentado, lo que me trajo un poco a la realidad fue ver el atardecer pintar el cielo de escarlata. Justo como su nombre. Suspiré un poco, recuerdo que cuando llegue a casa de los Tendo, justo después de conocerla, subí a la azotea y fue el mismo pensamiento que lleno mi cabeza al ver el atardecer. Pero el espectáculo duró muy poco, de la nada el cielo perdió su color y comenzaron a caer escasos copos de nieve los cuales seguía con mi mirada hasta de desaparecían de mi visión a través del cristal de la ventana.

De la nada sentí que me arrojaron encima un poco de agua caliente, seguramente ella me arrojó su taza de té en el pecho, a pesar de estar ardiendo, ignoré por completo el hecho y seguí sumido en mis recuerdos. Supongo que aún está furiosa, porque siento como me abofetea de nuevo. Pero en realidad no me importa.

El sentimiento de aislamiento me recuerda, creo que usé el alma de hielo sin pensar. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

De pronto reacciono y recuerdo, mi prometida se quedó atada a la silla. ¿O no? Estoy algo confuso.

Me sobresalté pero no pude moverme ni un milímetro, estaba atado a la silla, casi parecía un capullo, atado muy al estilo de Akane. Miré a mí alrededor, pero todo estaba en penumbras. La silla donde ella estaba atada, terminó rota en un rincón. Suspiré aliviado. Seguí buscándola con la mirada hasta encontrarla sentada sobre la cama con sus rodillas frente a su pecho y sosteniendo su espada de madera a manera de escudo. Su mirada de furia brillaba en medio de la oscuridad.

— Al fin reaccionaste… —dijo con voz áspera y rencorosa.

Me le quedé mirando un segundo, pero la angustia y el remordimiento regresaron y no pude más que agachar la mirada.

— Si —

— Voy a golpearte duro por esto… hasta que se me deshagan los puños sabes… — me estremecí, pero no dije nada.

— No, espera, mejor cortaré tu cabello… si, me voy a deshacer de tu trenza favorita… — solo guarde silencio. Ella se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar de pie frente a mí levantando la espada de madera y empujando mi pecho hasta reclinarme por completo en la silla.

—Cocinaré todo un banquete y deberás comerlo sin dejar un grano de arroz— mi cuerpo tembló involuntariamente pero seguí en silencio.

— Y una vez que deje de nevar iré al callejón y traeré todos los gatos que pueda atrapar… — la angustia y la desesperación me llenaron el pecho. No pude evitar temblar inconscientemente al escuchar la palabra "Gato" pero no dije ni una sola palabra. En realidad era una buena forma de pagar lo que le había hecho, dada la deshonra a la que seguramente ella se sintió sometida.

— Está bien… es lo menos que merezco — dije en voz calmada. Y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

—¿Eh?— mi prometida se quedó helada en su sitio. Cuando al fin pareció reaccionar, clavó la punta de su espada de madera en mi pecho de nuevo.

— ¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre decirme después de todo lo que paso? —

— No —

— Menos mal… porque voy a cumplir mi promesa de hacer que te arrepientas de haber salido de china… — dijo tronando sus nudillos mientras sonreía de manera maléfica.

— Cuando te sientas satisfecha, quiero que vayas y traigas la espada de mamá —

— ¿Que? — contestó algo descolocada apartando su espada de mi pecho.

— La Katana… trae la maldita Katana — dije en medio de un gemido, pude ver como su rostro se descompuso.

— Ran… —

— Solo no rompas mi mano derecha… la necesitaré para hacerlo yo mismo… un pago justo, por lo que te hice… —

— ¿Pago justo? — ella murmuró pero yo solo recargue mi barbilla contra mi pecho, rogando en silencio que ella quedara satisfecha con su venganza y pudiera olvidar toda esta pesadilla.

Akane caminó en círculos por la habitación por lo que parecieron horas mientras me dirigía una mirada misteriosa y resentida, al parecer estaba maquinando la forma de hacerme pagar mis ofensas. Luego desapareció de la habitación y regresó con la espada. Yo solo me perdí de nuevo en mis pensamientos hasta que sentí que ella comenzó a atarme los pies a las patas de la silla. Después me desato el cuerpo para atar mis brazos detrás del respaldo sin ninguna oposición de mi parte. Hizo y deshizo los nudos varias veces. Al parecer cuando considero que mis ataduras eran lo suficientemente apretadas, volvió a caminar en círculos por toda la habitación hasta que finalmente con la katana en las manos se sentó en la cama frente a mí como antes yo lo hiciera.

— Creo que al fin lo lograste, conseguiste volverme completamente loca — murmuró pero fui capaz de entenderle perfectamente. Sus palabras me descolocaron, pero no tuve tiempo de pensar mucho en ello ya que escuche el sonido de la espada al salir de su funda.

Es demasiado noble, demasiado buena. Quiere acabar pronto con mi vida. A pesar de todo lo que le hice.

Yo suspiré intentando estar tranquilo, pero ella recorrió mi brazo derecho con la punta del arma y con el helado canto de la espada me hizo levantar mi rostro para mirarle.

No pude evitar estremecerme con la temperatura del metal, y con la mirada sonriente de mi prometida al otro extremo del arma de mi madre. Lentamente hizo descender el arma por el centro de mi pecho y de manera un poco torpe pero cuidadosa cortó los botones de mi camisa hasta dejar mi pecho descubierto.

— Un pago justo… tienes razón… creo que es lo correcto… — murmuró en medio de una sonrisa ladina. Me quede estático, mentiría si no aceptara el hecho de que tengo miedo de morir, estoy aterrado pero hago todo lo posible por controlar mis nervios, sería demasiado vergonzoso para mi morir entre lágrimas suplicando por mi vida.

— ¡Este juego es tan divertido! —rió antes de guardar la espada en su funda y dejarla a un costado de la cama sin levantarse de su cómoda posición. Su risa me estremeció hasta los huesos, y cuando levanté la mirada pude ver en sus ojos la flama de la venganza arder con entusiasmo mientras sonreía maléficamente.

Se puso de pie y me miró fijamente, sus rodillas entre las mías. Sus manos empuñadas a sus costados, con una mirada que decía que estaba segura de que obtendría lo que quería.

— Tendrás justo lo que mereces…— dijo inclinándose y acercándose a mí rostro mientras cerraba los ojos en un reflejo instintivo por protegerme de cualquier cosa que fuera a hacerme. Pero no estaba preparado para lo que recibiría a cambio.

Sus labios hicieron contacto con mi cuello y gemí descaradamente. Un segundo después sus manos se apoyaron en mis muslos descansando todo su peso en mis piernas y mis ojos se abrieron lo más posible ante la sensación. Tenía tanto miedo de estar alucinando cosas que no respiré ni me moví. Su boca se abrió ligeramente y al sentir que succionó fuertemente; mi piel se erizó por completo.

Succionó hasta que el dolor me hizo quejarme y ella me liberó para posarse en otra parte de mi cuello y hacer lo mismo. Resistí lo más posible sin hacer ruido alguno hasta que al no obtener respuesta de mi parte, ella optó por usar sus dientes para morderme ligeramente lo que provocó una demoledora oleada de placer a través de todo mi cuerpo. Gemí su nombre lo que pareció complacerla ya que ella sonrió contra mi piel antes de morder mi clavícula con un poco menos de fuerza.

No merecía este trato, no era digno de sentir regocijo ante sus caricias. Después de todo lo que la humillé. No quería disfrutar de lo que hacía pero cada vez que me negaba a gemir ella me mordía o succionaba dolorosamente hasta arrancarme un gemido. Recorrió todo mi cuello dejando un montón de marcas, podía sentirlas arder en mi piel. Pero aun así, resistía todo lo posible.

Avanzaba lentamente y la tortura continuaba, cuando logró llegar al centro de mi pecho, sus manos se sumaron al castigo. Ella se colocó de rodillas entre mis muslos apoyando sus caderas contra el asiento de la silla, justo entre mis piernas, para atacar más tranquilamente y a conciencia mi pecho con sus manos y labios.

El no obtener tanta respuesta de mi parte, como anteriormente había ocurrido la motivo para replantearse sus movimientos y optar por volver a sacudirme con una caricia un poco más atrevida y haciendo rememorar en mi mente lo que le había hecho a su cuerpo.

Atrapó mi tetilla izquierda entre sus labios y succionó con fuerza. Gemí tan fuerte que me ardió la garganta, sentía como la cabeza me daba vueltas por la sensación. A mi mente regresó la imagen de mis labios en sus pechos, provocándola, succionando como un niño y hacerla retorcerse de placer justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora mi propio cuerpo.

No quería recordar, no quería volver a excitarme de esa manera.

— Akane… por favor… aghh — suplique y a cambio recibí un pellizco con sus dientes que se vio reflejado automáticamente en mi centro provocando que estuviera erecto del todo.

Mi prometida volvió al ataque, y comenzó a succionar el pectoral derecho hasta encontrar su punto más sensible y arrancarme más gemidos entrecortados, los pocos que no lograba contener a pesar del esfuerzo que ponía en ello.

Finalmente Akane dejo de torturarme y se levantó del suelo para sentarse nuevamente en la cama y me observo largo y tendido mientras intentaba calmar mi respiración e intentar disminuir inútilmente mi erección respirando de manera entrecortada.

— Realmente lo lamento, demasiado, nunca quise hacerte daño… — el peso en mis hombros aún se sentía como una enorme losa, y ella en lugar de castigarme me estaba haciendo sentir un placer que me hacía sentir realmente culpable.

— Hice todo lo que hiciste conmigo… — dijo algo sonrojada.

— Akane… yo… — intenté discúlpame de nuevo pero me interrumpió.

— Aún no termino contigo… dijiste que te castigara hasta que estuviera satisfecha… — asentí algo turbado por la incertidumbre, pero no me retractaría de mis palabras.

— No estoy satisfecha… aún no lo estoy — ella me miró de una forma misteriosa antes de acercarse de nuevo a mi rostro y sonreír de forma socarrona como lo estuve haciendo con ella todo el tiempo justo antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre mis piernas para quejar justo uno frente al otro.

Los huesos de mis hombros tronaron un poco al momento de que sus manos se apoyaron en ellos para acercarse un poco más a mi pecho.

—Cambiemos las reglas del juego un poco… — dijo recalcando la palabra juego mientras me miraba a los ojos. Estaba un poco aturdido pero aun así volví a asentir con mi cabeza para confirmar que tenía toda mi atención.

— Dijiste… dijiste que te encantaba mirar… mirarme… — dijo lo último en un susurro mientras se sonrojaba hasta casi brillar.

— Yo… — me sonroje casi en reflejo a su reacción.

Su mano derecha abandonó mi hombro, de forma torpe y temblorosa tomó el escote de su blusa y liberó el primer botón provocando que el intenso golpeteo de mi corazón aumentara de fuerza. Mis ojos no dejaban pasar ni un solo movimiento. Cuando liberó el segundo mi aliento se remolinó con fuerza en mi garganta evitando que pudiese respirar.

El último botón fue liberado pero su blusa se negaba a mostrarme un poco de su hermosa piel, era lo justo, yo no merecía ser testigo de tan bello espectáculo. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente un momento antes de sentir como ella comenzó a moverse ligeramente sobre mis piernas. Ella se removió en su sitio para sacar de su bolsillo un pañuelo, rozando su trasero sobre mis muslos haciéndome estremecer. Se acomodó nuevamente frente a mí sosteniendo la tela frente a mis ojos.

— Tu castigo será… no mirar…. — dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Estaba completamente desconcertado. Akane se acercó a mí y ató el pañuelo en mis ojos. Cuando se cercioró de que no podía ver por ningún espacio a través de la tela, se separó un poco de mi aún sentada en mis piernas.

— Muy bien… ahora, también está prohibido todo aquello que sean palabras… si dices alguna, tendré que castigarte muy duro… — dijo en medio de una risa cantarina.

Por dios, ella, ella está riendo, no puedo comprender nada.

— Esta bien… Akane, yo… — una bofetada no muy fuerte evitó que dijera algo más.

— Ya comenzamos, asiente si lo entendiste… — no pude evitar estremecerme, esto era demasiado extraño. Asentí lentamente y casi al mismo tiempo sentí como terminó con la distancia entre nosotros con un abrazo. Sus delgados brazos alrededor de mi cuello me desconcertaron, fue una verdadera proeza ahogar el gemido que me quemo por dentro al sentir su pecho contra el mío. Mi piel se erizó por completo al sentir el tibio aliento de mi prometida en mi oreja.

— Ranma, lo siento, realmente. Nunca he debido decirte que eres un pervertido. La realidad es que nunca he creído realmente que lo seas — al escucharla me removí indignado e intenté replicar sus palabras no importándome el castigo, pero ella sabía muy bien que reaccionaría así porque de inmediato su mano cubrió mi boca para evitar que saliera cualquier palabra de ella.

—Bueno… hasta el día de hoy…— su tono de voz me sonó un poco rencoroso pero tenía derecho a estar furiosa.

Nada, nada de lo que ella pudiera decirme justificaba mis acciones. Estaba a punto de sacudir mi cabeza para liberar mi boca y decírselo pero ella volvió a hablar —Es culpa mía, es como tú dices, a mí también me gusta verte enojado, molesto. Te empuje al límite—

Yo gemí angustiado, la palma sudorosa de ella me dificultaba más la respiración. Quería gritarle, que aquí el único que había traspasado los límites había sido yo. Ni la tremenda paliza que había amenazado con propinarme lograría quitar mis culpas.

—Pero no podía parar… es que me prestabas atención, a mí, solo a mí. Todas estuvieron intentando que les prestaras atención toda la mañana. Y yo, yo lo logré, soy la única que realmente te saca de quicio. Por eso disfruto hacerte rabiar — me quede congelado, estupefacto. No podía creer lo que me decía.

— Pero se nos salió de las manos… — dijo riendo. Yo no estaba de acuerdo, yo había perdido el control, pude haberla lastimado, agité mi cabeza negando. Iba a replicar pero ella se acercó a mi oído y susurró — Pude haber roto esa silla desde el principio… pero… era demasiado emocionante…— me quede estático en mi sitio. No podía creerlo.

— Parecía un sueño…. un juego… muy erótico… — su voz reía ligeramente y al mismo tiempo temblaba así como yo me estremecía. Aunque quisiese decir algo, ninguna palabra acudía a mi mente.

—… el beso… — murmuro y sentí como se calentaba mi rostro.

— Pero cuando vi esa cara de dolor en tus ojos… creí que iba a morir… tu mirada perdida…—

Suspiré y recargue mi cabeza en la suya, ella dejo de cubrir mi boca. Acaricie con mi cabeza su sien y sus sedosos cabellos se mezclaron con los míos provocando cosquillas en mi nariz y llenando mis sentidos con su suave perfume.

Sus delicados dedos abandonaron perezosamente mis labios, casi como una caricia, lo cual me estremeció por completo. Así nos quedamos en silencio unos instantes.

— Me asustaste… y mucho… por eso voy a castigarte…— me estremecí nuevamente desconcertado ante un súbito movimiento, un instante antes de sentir sus labios tibios sobre los míos. Su beso me regresó el aire al cuerpo. Me sentía tan feliz y tan asustado al mismo tiempo. Tal vez la mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada o Akane era tan cruel como para inventarme algo así para después desmentirse y decir que todo lo que me dijo era parte del castigo. Terminó el beso y nuevamente sus labios rozaron mi oído haciéndome suspirar fuertemente.

— Tendrás que escucharme… solo escucharme… y jamás, jamás podrás contarle a nadie lo que suceda el día de hoy… — al hablar, fue reduciendo el volumen de su voz hasta que fue apenas un susurro, que fue interrumpido por un suspiro nervioso antes de alejarse de mi cabeza. Yo asentí insistentemente en la dirección donde creía que estaba su rostro.

Ella se removió un poco encima de mí y pude notar el movimiento de sus brazos como si buscara algo. Pero al final terminó por acomodarse más cerca de mi torso con sus caderas más cerca de las mías mientras suspiraba nerviosamente. Sus piernas temblaban haciendo retumbar las mías poniéndome más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Me sonrojé, al moverse tiró un poco de la tela de mi ropa recordándome que la tienda de campaña de mis pantalones estaba en todo su esplendor y muy cerca de sus muslos. Estaba pensando en ese detalle cuando pude sentir que mi prometida recargó su pecho contra el mío mientras sus manos acariciaban mis brazos atados a mi espalda, casi a la altura de mis codos. Tomó la tela de las mangas de mi camisa y tiró de ella para descubrir más mis brazos hasta hacer que esta se arrugara en mis muñecas exponiendo más de mi piel. Sus brazos también estaban desnudos y su piel rozó la piel de mis hombros arrancándome un suspiro que se transformó en un gemido cuando mis sentidos agudizados por la falta de la vista notaron un sostén suave de encaje sobre mi pecho. Sus senos se presionaban fuertemente contra mí. Su cadera, tan cerca de la mía.

— ¡Oh Dios! Akane… ¡Auch! — lo olvide, lo olvide por completo. No debía decir nada, no pude evitar hablar en medio de un gemido y una fuerte mordida en mi hombro me lo recordó dolorosamente.

— Están prohibidas las palabras… — hablo despacio mientras sus manos hacían un recorrido de regreso a mis hombros separando nuestros pechos ligeramente. Pude sentir el roce del dorso de su mano izquierda sobre el mi piel hasta que se detuvo justamente para cubrir su pecho. Un suave suspiro femenino tenso mis nervios.

Pude adivinar que acarició suavemente su pecho en el movimiento de su mano, la cual apenas rozó la piel de mi pecho. Ella contuvo la respiración, y yo con ella. Demasiado atrevido, demasiado erótico para ser ella misma. Akane es la chica más poco femenina y tosca que había conocido en mi vida, pero que aun así me vuelve loco, y ahora me restregaba en el rostro que estaba llena de sorpresas y que nunca terminaría de conocerla por completo.

Cuando el aire al fin pudo entrar a mis pulmones, trague duro, y volví a quedarme congelado. Ella no me daba ningún instante de calma, ninguna oportunidad de procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Me estremecí de nuevo al mismo tiempo que el dorso de su otra mano apenas rozó mi piel trazando un camino desde mi hombro bajando por mi esternón, cada vez más abajo. Muy abajo.

El aire abandonó mis pulmones, como si hubiere recibido un golpe en la boca del estómago haciendo que mi cabeza se inclinara hacia adelante uniendo nuestras frentes. Sus nudillos apenas rozaron mi erección, pero fue accidentalmente. El destino de su mano era su propia intimidad.

Pude escuchar que le era difícil respirar, y trago dos veces antes de poder hablarme.

— yo… yo voy… voy a tocarme… frente a ti… y no podrás mirarme… Tu castigo es que no podrás mirarme — su voz tembló como una hoja y sus palabras apenas si las dijo en voz alta pero sentí que mi corazón casi se detuvo por completo. O tal vez si lo hizo, seguramente porque toda mi sangre fue a reunirse en un solo punto de mi cuerpo. Suspiré dolorosamente, el aire regresó a mis pulmones más lento de lo que hubiese deseado.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir como un loco mientras mis oídos comenzaban a latir furiosamente.

Ella no era capaz de hacer algo así. ¿O sí?

— Espera Aka… —

Mi piel detecto el movimiento de su mano sobre su pecho y ella emitió un suspiro largo que me aturdió, la mano entre nuestras caderas tembló demasiado haciendo un ligero contacto con la roca entre mis piernas. Esto era demasiado para mi cordura.

— ¡Oh Dios! Maldita sea Akane…— Las palabras se ahogaron en mi garganta pero solo un instante. Mi prometida tembló, había roto las reglas, pero no pude detenerme.

—Akane… sii sobrevivo, me voy a masturbar como poseído con este recuerdo hasta que me arranque la… — la mano de mi prometida cubrió mi boca lo que me hizo darme cuenta de mi error.

—¡Ranma!— ella gritó casi balbuceando, intentando callarme. Estoy tan avergonzado, dije… no, más bien casi grité mis pensamientos en voz alta.

Que alguien se apiade de mí y por favor me mate. Sentí una oleada de calor invadirme de pies a cabeza. Seguramente estoy más rojo de mi camisa. El sonrojo aumento, cuando ella retiró la venda de mis ojos y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Su rostro estaba casi brillando y su rubor casi llegaba a su escote. Lo pude ver porque aún tenía la camisa desabotonada, abierta, un sostén blanco de encaje sostenía sus hermosos pechos.

Se puso un sostén sexy solo para mí, debo estar soñando o tal vez estoy muerto en medio de un charco de sangre y aun no me doy cuenta.

Cuando nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron un poco ella levantó una ceja y me miró unos segundos.

—Creo que este castigo no está funcionando, es más vergonzoso para mí que para ti… ¿Y desde cuando hablas así? Tienes una boca muy sucia — Creo que me sonrojé un poco más, bueno esa sensación tuve, no creo que pueda estar más abochornado de lo que ya me encuentro.

Mi prometida desvió un poco su mirada y al verse expuesta se cubrió un poco sin cerrar sus botones. Mis ojos se fijaron inmediatamente en su pecho, sentía la garganta completamente seca. Incluso tragar se tornaba doloroso.

—No… no… por favor… no me mires tan fijamente — empujó mi rostro con una mano, mientras con la otra se cubría el rostro aunque sus avergonzados ojos me continuaban mirando a través de sus dedos.

¿Por qué me miraba tímidamente? ¿Por qué se miraba tan nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo entusiasmada? Por dios, ella realmente sonreía tímidamente a pesar de toda la situación. Estaba demasiado confundido. Suspiré ansioso, no sabía si debería decir algo o simplemente tener más miedo de toda esta situación.

— Es que… te ves tan… sexy… demasiado tierna… creo que estoy soñando, o tal vez ya estoy muerto…— susurré, ella abrió un poco los ojos, y su rubor aún se mantenía, a pesar de que empezaba a respirar con un poco más de lentitud.

—¿Lo dices en serio?—ella dejo de empujar mi cabeza; sus dedos descansaron en mi barbilla pero no dejó de tocar mi rostro, jamás me había tocado tan casualmente. El miedo de que me moliera a golpes intempestivamente se había esfumado como si nunca hubiera existido. Su cercanía se sentía tan cómoda, tan correcta.

— Cubre mis ojos — suplique, y ella se removió un poco pero sin perder el contacto visual conmigo.

— ¿Porque? — su mano descubrió un poco más su rostro mientras miraba sus dedos pasear distraídamente por mi mentón.

— Porque si no, ya no sería un castigo… — suspiré ansioso.

— Es un juego — ella sonrió con ese gesto tan suyo que siempre termina idiotizándome, quería abofetearme, como era posible que ella hubiera tomado todo lo que le hice y lo considerara un simple juego.

—De acuerdo, sigamos jugando— pidió ella y me sonrió tímida descubriendo un poco más su rostro.

— Cubre mis ojos — repetí ella negó con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa.

— Si no lo haces, comenzaré a hablar, hablaré y hablaré… sin parar… diré todo lo que he fantaseado que me hagas desde que te conocí… —

— ¡Desde que me conociste! — gimió alarmada, yo solo sonreí.

— Akane ¿Acaso estas ciega y no te puedes ver bien en el espejo? Porque crees que me enloquece estar cerca de ti… —

Su frente se arrugo un poco y su nariz tembló en un puchero de molestia. Abrió la boca y estuvo a punto de decir algo pero se interrumpió. Después su rostro cambió y transformó en un gesto de desconfianza.

Su silencio me estaba poniendo muy nervioso, pero debía soportar. Yo nos puse en esta posición, y soportaría todo lo que ella dispusiera hacer conmigo en este momento.

—No te creo ni una palabra… tu ni siquiera me miras… no me prestas ni un gramo de atención— no pude evitarlo, suspiré sonoramente antes de contestar, no era momento para dejarme llevar por mi nerviosismo.

— Ayer te cortaste el dedo meñique de la mano izquierda intentando cocinar — la miré directamente a los ojos, los cuales se abrieron de sobremanera —pero fue tan superficial que ni siquiera te pusiste una bandita —

Su cabeza se ladeo y sus ojos se perdieron un instante en mi cuello. Intento ocultar una sonrisa, pero le fue imposible.

—¿Y el miércoles…?— suspiró y se acercó un poco más a mi rostro, no puede evitar contener un poco el aliento.

— Usaste el nuevo perfume que te regaló Nabiki — conteste en medio de un suspiro nervioso, ella pasó de nuevo sus antebrazos alrededor de mi cuello. Su mirada en la mía, demostraba que no me había equivocado.

— ¿Antier…? — su nariz, toco ligeramente la mía y comencé a temblar de anticipación.

— Te comiste los caramelos de limón que te obsequió Yuca… — apenas terminé de pronunciar pero sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos un corto instante.

— ¿El lunes…? — un beso delicado y corto me hizo saber que quería que respondiera.

— Usaste ropa interior de patitos — respondí en un murmullo. Akane se quedó en shock, ella abrió los ojos y se sonrojó fuertemente. Empezó a latir una vena en su frente y comenzó a gruñir.

—Raaannn…maaaaa —

—¡Oye! No he podido dormir toda la semana fantaseando con ese diseño de patitos — la miré directamente a los ojos, sin temor. Ella debía saberlo, tiene que saber que daña mi salud mental con cada cosa que hace o dice a mí alrededor.

Ella se ruborizo al notar mi insistente mirada y cubrió mis ojos con sus manos. Su frente se apoyó en sus dedos y su aliento tibio alcanzaba mi nariz.

—No… no me mires así…— murmuro.

— Te dije que si no cubrías mis ojos, comenzaría a hablar y hablar sin parar…—

— ¿Aún quieres continuar con el juego? — suspiró nerviosa.

— Bromeas… muero por escuchar lo que querías hacer antes de que abriera mi bocaza— estoy desesperado y más caliente de lo que nunca había estado en mi vida. Menos mal que mi prometida me tenía atado de pies y manos. Si no, quien sabe que es lo que habría hecho.

—No iba a hacer nada, solo iba a hacerte creer que lo haría… además mis manos están ocupadas…— ella rio nerviosa. No pude evitar suspirar un poco decepcionado —…pero…. podrías…. usar… las tuyas…— dijo casi en un susurro, yo, me quede helado por sus palabras.

Cuando al fin pude procesar el significado de lo que había dicho, probé las ataduras de mis muñecas y estas estaban flojas. Mis manos escaparon con rapidez de la cuerda al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se estremecía sobre el mío.

Siempre ha confiado en mí, completa y ciegamente. Inclusive en los peores momentos. Me siento bendecido pero a la vez asustado. Hasta donde es capaz de arriesgarse por mí.

Lo primero que sintieron las yemas de mis dedos fue la piel de las rodillas femeninas que aprisionaban mis piernas provocando una avalancha de espasmos en su cuerpo. Su aliento se agitó pero se aferró a mi rostro para evitar que mis ojos la miraran. No podía mirar, así que traté de grabar en mi mente cada ligero avance por sus piernas en busca de su delicada cintura.

Mis manos rodearon hasta sentir el centro de su espalda y sin pensármelo dos veces tomé fuertemente sus caderas atrayéndola contra mí, terminando la distancia entre nosotros.

Ambos gemimos fuertemente. Ahora ella puede sentir muy de cerca lo que provoca en mi cuerpo.

Sus manos temblaron en mi rostro pero no quise dar tiempo a que ella se arrepintiera de haberme permitido usar mis manos. Inmediatamente me abrí camino entre su camisa y su piel acariciando con mis palmas por toda su espalda.

Sus suspiros me hacían saber que disfrutaba mi toque.

Tomando un poco más de valor, me atreví a bajar mis manos una vez más para delinear su hermoso trasero. Al instante sus muslos se cerraron en torno a mí. Tal vez algún movimiento reflejo de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Un jadeo y un quejido me dieron luz verde para continuar con mi exploración a ciegas, su boca se abrió ligeramente y su respiración cambió de nuevo. Volví sobre mis pasos, su espalda estaba un poco fría pero nuestra respiración nos proporcionaba un tipo diferente de calor.

—Tienes las manos frías — ella murmuró, no pude evitar sonreír pero no dije nada. Cuando llegue a su torso una línea de tela interrumpía la continuidad de la suavidad de su piel así que decidí eliminarla. Es vergonzoso admitirlo pero estoy tan familiarizado con los sostenes que en un segundo mis dedos continuaron disfrutando de la textura de su espalda.

Cuando la punta de mis dedos hizo contacto con su nuca su espalda se arqueó contra mi pecho haciéndome sentir que mientras estuviéramos tan cerca el frío del exterior no nos afectaría. Su camisa se deslizó por sus hombros dándole un poco más de libertad a mis manos.

Mis dedos pasearon perezosos por su espalda y estrecharon su delicada cintura mientras sus suspiros endulzaban mis oídos. Siempre soñé como sería el sonido de sus suspiros y sus gemidos de goce pero esto no tenía nada que ver con lo que alguna vez me imagine.

El dorso de mi mano dibujo su contorno y se abrió paso hasta acariciar su vientre rozando con mis uñas y rodeando tentativamente donde imaginaba debía estar su ombligo, pero no tuve éxito y termine topándome con este provocando cosquillas en su cuerpo. Akane no pudo evitar reír, pero solo un instante ya que continúe con mi exploración. Su respiración ya no era delicada, ella prácticamente jadeaba, lo que aumentaba mi excitación a cada instante.

— Yo siempre creí, que serías menos delicado… incluso brusco — murmuro y mi corazón se sobresaltó y me quede quieto un instante, pero mis manos parecían tener vida propia.

— ¿Alguna vez me imaginaste acariciándote? — mi voz apenas logró salir de mis labios, pero conseguí que me escuchara claramente.

— Para que imaginar si puedo provocar que me alces en brazos en la menor oportunidad… — ella rió nerviosa, yo me molesté un poco. Como era posible que se pusiera en riesgo solo por la oportunidad de sentir mis manos en su cuerpo.

Que estúpido, yo la hago enojar con tal de sentir que me toque, aunque signifique recibir golpes. Los dos somos igual de idiotas.

Mis manos finalmente llegaron al borde del sostén y tiré de el para liberar sus pechos. Ella instintivamente se encogió de hombros pero logré mover mis manos para apresar ambos entre mis dedos. Al hacer contacto ella jadeo y me apretó más fuerte entre sus muslos. No podía ver su rostro, ni su cuerpo, pero me bastaba con poder sentirla contra mí. Mis pulgares de inmediato buscaron sus puntas y ella ahogo un gemido al tiempo que empujaba mi rostro hacía atrás.

Estaba a punto de protestar cuando mi prometida invadió mi boca con su lengua.

Sus manos liberaron mi rostro y tomaron fuertemente mi cabello como si temiera caer y necesitara sostenerse a cualquier cosa.

No sabía que existía un nivel más alto de emoción y excitación. Akane siempre desordena todas mis escalas.

Se balanceo contra mis caderas, friccionando y un escalofrío me invadió por completo. Ella gimió y mi control comenzó a desmoronarse. Los primeros en resentirlo fueron sus delicados pechos.

Pero eso no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo a mi prometida.

— Tócame... por favor tócame… — le susurre, casi en un suspiro contra sus labios y ella de inmediato puso manos a la obra.

Primero con sus manos temblorosas, después con un poco más de confianza recorrió mis brazos hasta terminar de quitar mi camisa mientras me concentraba en hacerla gemir con las caricias de mis manos solamente deteniéndome cuando ella me obligo a soltarle para sacar la prenda, al hacerlo ella también se liberó de su propia ropa.

Tenía miedo de mirarla a los ojos, temía que la fantasía se disolviera. Con mis labios recorrí su rostro y de vez en cuando le comía la boca. Sus manos en mi pecho y en mis costillas me recordaban que no era una ilusión y que realmente estábamos los dos juntos, en esta habitación alejada del mundo.

Comencé a vagar por su cuello, reprimiendo lo más posible el atacar sus pechos con mi boca pero fallando miserablemente. Cada respiración, cada latido, retumbaban con fuerza en mi cabeza y entusiasmado me atreví a lamer su escote con ansiedad. Provocando un efecto no esperado.

— Ja, ja, ja… espera… me haces cosquillas — comenzó a reír y frustrado restregué mi rostro contra su escote, provocando que ella riera con más ganas. Ladeando mi cabeza, sin dejar mi cálido refugio entre sus senos busque su rostro. Si hay algo que me gusté más en este mundo que sus pechos es ver su sonrisa.

Ella paro de reír después de acostumbrarse a mi tacto y me miró divertida.

— Tal vez debería desatar tus pies… — asentí poco convencido y quise morir un poco al terminar nuestro contacto. Solo cuando se separó unos centímetros de mi cuerpo fui consciente de que el ambiente estaba un poco frío. Me quedé estático en la silla observando como ella, desnuda de la cintura para arriba se inclinaba frente a mí para desatarme mientras la observaba atentamente. Sus movimientos eran algo torpes, seguramente estaba aún más emocionada con la situación que yo mismo. Solo comprendí del todo su nerviosismo cuando con sus manos temblorosas comenzó a acariciar mis rodillas sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

Rápidamente me puse de pie, tirando de ella para que se levantara conmigo arrancándole un grito de sorpresa. Aunque me llenara la boca de insultarla y decirle que estaba gorda, la realidad es que es tan ligera que sin dificultad le alce entre mis brazos para atraparla en un abrazo desesperado.

El solo sentir la tibieza de su piel contra la mía me arrancó un gemido de satisfacción y tranquilidad. Un minuto lejos de su cuerpo me angustió más que la posibilidad de que se me apareciera un gato de la nada.

Ella me abrazó con más fuerza de vuelta, pero ahora con sus brazos por debajo de los míos, y de un solo impulso, nos empujó a ambos sobre su cama. Ahora su cabeza descansaba justo sobre mi corazón, que late tan fuerte que temo dejarla sorda.

Estoy un poco sorprendido, pero complacido. Estamos tan nerviosos, sin embargo, ambos sabíamos que tarde o temprano terminaríamos de esta manera. Y es que cuando deseas algo con tanta fuerza, logra hacerse realidad.

Nos quedamos un par de minutos, así sin hacer nada. Abrazados y disfrutando de nuestro calor. Busque sus ojos, ella me miró intranquila.

— Por favor… no te detengas… no ahora… — yo me rodé hasta quedar encima de ella y la miré algo confundido.

— No entiendo —

— Siempre, siempre que te siento tan cerca… algo pasa y te pierdo... una y otra y otra vez… siempre nos interrumpen… — sus ojos se entristecieron y yo traté de reconfortarla acariciando su cabello.

— No pienso ir a ningún lado… no quiero ir a ninguna parte… — ella flexionó sus brazos y tomó mi cabeza acariciando mi cabello hasta llegar al final de mi trenza, liberándola. Ella sonrió divertida al ver mi cabello desordenado cayendo entre sus manos. No pude contenerme y comencé a besarla. Un gemido y ya estaba nuevamente estremeciéndome de ansiedad.

Mis manos recorrieron todo a mi alcance, cuando dudaba o me sentía algo inseguro de tocarla, ella parecía adivinar o leer mis movimientos y actuaba como el reflejo en un espejo. El aire era escaso, y opté por dejar de besarla y comenzar a recorrerla con mi boca. Apoyándome en mis brazos y rodillas deje espacio suficiente para poder admirar su pecho antes de perderme en el mordiendo y besándole delicadamente.

Sus manos, rápidamente viajaron a la cinturilla de mi pantalón desatando el nudo que lo sostenía en sus sitio pero no tuve oportunidad de titubear, ella comenzó a deslizarlos junto a mi ropa interior por mis piernas mientras trataba de mantener la calma entre sus senos. Antes de que ella lograra quitarlos del todo mis dedos presurosos encontraron el botón de sus pantaloncillos de lino para ponernos en igualdad de condiciones.

Mi prometida temblaba, y abandone su pecho para mirarla.

— Hace un poco de frío ¿eh? — le hable pero ella solo me miraba fijamente los labios.

—Mío, solo mío… completamente mío… — sonrió acariciándome el rostro amorosamente antes de apresar mis caderas con sus rodillas. No pude evitar temblar de anticipación. Me contagie de su sonrisa, dejando todo mi peso sobre uno de mis brazos capture su rodilla con mi mano y recorrí su pierna hasta sus caderas, para poder deslizarla por las sabanas hasta quedar en el lugar justo para que mis muslos pudieran acariciar la delicada piel de su trasero. Cuando mi peso al fin descansó sobre su cuerpo gemí extasiado al sentir que encajábamos correctamente como si hubiésemos sido creados el uno para el otro. Sus manos recorrieron toda mi espalda y acariciaron tentativamente mi trasero erizando toda la piel de mi cuerpo mientras mi nariz encontraba refugio entre su cuello y su cabello. Su cuerpo se retorció contra el mío y ambos exhalamos como si hubiésemos estado conteniendo el aliento durante un largo tiempo. Era tan placentero estar así, piel con piel, no sé si pueda soportar la sensación de estar dentro de su cuerpo sin morir en el intento.

— Si alguien entra por esa puerta en este momento lo asesinare — estaba tan nerviosa, su voz temblaba, tanto que pensé que no sería capaz de terminar la frase.

— Lo mataría yo primero… — susurre sonriendo bobamente contra su cuello antes de besarlo primero delicadamente, después un poco más relajado, mi lengua se unió a la caricia.

Su cuerpo reaccionó a mi contacto, y comenzó a removerse, pero no por incomodidad, al parecer el toque de nuestras manos no era suficiente y que mejor que sentirnos con la piel del otro. La fricción entre nosotros comenzó primero tímidamente, pero de un momento a otro se desató una danza de angustiosa necesidad, el roce de mi sexo contra su vientre no era suficiente para calmar el hambre de mi cuerpo por poseerla. Mi cuerpo por instinto se deslizó hacia abajo, y de alguna manera supe que estaba en sitio correcto. Pero sus piernas me apresaron, deteniéndome ante las puertas del paraíso.

Gruñi algo frustrado, pero aún podía pensar un poco, ella estaba asustada. Busque con mis labios su rostro y trate de convencerla, relajarla.

— Se gentil… — dijo casi en un sollozo.

— Dolerá, lo sabes… —

— Lo sé… — rió nerviosamente — Es por eso que a veces odio ser una chica… todo es más fácil para ustedes… —

— Sabes… yo también estoy sufriendo… ahora mismo… — entre en ella lentamente lo cual significó la tortura más placentera de toda mi vida. Mi frente chocó contra su mejilla y pude sentir las lágrimas escapar de sus ojos y mojar mi rostro. Un gemido, mezcla de placer y dolor me llenó los oídos antes de ser distraído por una dolorosa mordida en mi hombro al entrar del todo en ella.

—¡Aaaahgg! Akane duele… — me removí, dolía, pero al mismo tiempo me excitaba sobremanera la sensación en mi piel. Ella pareció soltarme hasta que su propio dolor desapareció. Sus uñas se encajaron fuertemente en mi espalda, pero era tanta la conmoción en mi cuerpo por estar en su interior, que solo me percaté de ello hasta que su agarre se debilitó.

Mi conciencia flaqueaba entre las oleadas de placer que sentía al sentir el latido de su sexo en el mío y el primer gemido de gozo que obtuve al balancear mis caderas en su interior. El placer es indescriptible, y a pesar de la incomodidad que se le estoy causando no puedo evitar moverme una y otra vez.

De pronto el temor de llegar al orgasmo demasiado pronto, antes que ella, me invadió. La calidez y la humedad eran demasiado para mi cordura. Desesperado, me removí hasta crear un espacio entre nuestros cuerpos, mis dedos buscaron a ciegas su punto más sensible, y en segundos mi tacto logró que toda la tensión y resistencia de su cuerpo desaparecieran. Sus gemidos endulzaron mis oídos, y su cuerpo parecía querer atraparme para siempre.

No pude concentrarme, gruñí, gemí, todo para lograr liberar un poco del placer que sentía al hundirme en ella, desconectándome del mundo exterior. Mi cuerpo se estremeció con fuerza. La sensación ya conocida del orgasmo me invadió, pero con una fuerza mucho más demoledora que cuando busqué mil veces alivio en solitario. Es por ello que los hombres buscan con tanta desesperación el sexo cuando ya no eres virgen, ahora lo sé, el placer no tiene comparación.

Estaba aturdido y desfallecido sobre su cuerpo, ambos unidos y temblorosos pero con una sonrisa inigualable.

— Wow… — ella gimió intentando recuperar su respiración al igual que yo.

— Si… wow… — mi voz sonaba algo ronca, pero no recordaba haber gritado.

Me separé de su cuerpo solo un poco, solo para acomodarme cómodamente en su costado con mi cabeza en su pecho. Su corazón latía fuertemente y me quede ahí hasta que su ritmo se transformó en un latido suave y acompasado. Sus dedos jugaron con mi cabello suelto y note perezosamente como acaricio mi cuerpo con delicadeza y tranquilidad, como si intentara memorizar cada poro, cada marca de mi piel. Al mismo tiempo, mis dedos recorrían su cintura y su vientre. Desde mi cómodo sitio, notaba los pequeños detalles, las líneas de su vientre, su ombligo.

Mi pierna entrelazada entre las suyas y la cama deshecha me hacían codiciar que la famosa boda se realizara mañana mismo para no tener que salir de su cama ni una sola noche más. La idea me emocionó sobremanera, pero no creo que sea capaz de admitirlo ante nadie.

Busqué sus ojos, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron ella me regaló una hermosa sonrisa. Su cabello estaba alborotado y sus mejillas completamente sonrosadas.

— Adoro cuando tus ojos cuando me miran así…— susurro con sus ojos entrecerrados, mi corazón brincó dentro de mi pecho.

— Me encanta su color… — suspiró sin dejar de mirarme fijamente.

— Yo amo tu sonrisa… — sonreí emocionado, ella jamás me había dicho un halago. Distraídamente tomó la mano que descansaba sobre su cintura y acarició mis dedos

— Yo te amo a ti… Ranma… — estaba impactado. En un segundo salte encima de ella y la besé como si fuera la última vez que nos fuéramos a encontrar en esta vida. Mis labios buscaron su oído para murmurar solo para ella un te amo, antes de convencerla con caricias de hacer el amor nuevamente.

El tiempo pasa muy rápido, la familia y los problemas regresaron muy pronto para mi mala suerte. El único consuelo que tengo en esta vida de locos es que al final del día, ella y yo siempre encontramos un momento para amarnos a escondidas. Sigue siendo temperamental y celosa a pesar de que dejé de llamarla marimacho y tabla de planchar en público. Pero al final del día ella cura mis heridas con sus labios y la frágil promesa de controlar su temperamento.

Los insultos a su comida siguen en pie, puesto que soy yo el que está enamorado no mi estómago. Pero eso tuvo una solución muy sencilla. En una ocasión le juré solemnemente que me casaría con ella en cuanto pudiera cocinar algo decente. Afortunadamente para mí y la alegría de nuestros padres (y la mía propia debo admitir) no tarda mucho en suceder, pues realmente ha mejorado.

Seguramente se están preguntando, si ella aun me dice pervertido.

Lo hace, pero, ambos no podemos evitar sonreír al decirlo en voz alta.

FIN

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta el final, espero con ansias sus Review´s , para saber su opinión de esta historia, sin más me despido por el momento.


End file.
